Sparks
by Nimblefoot13
Summary: "Because Ed. I know what you're going through. And I'd never leave someone, even a bratty shrimp like you, to deal with that on their own." Roy and Ed reflect on those dreaded fireworks. Was not written for the special day of October Third, but I wish it was. Rated for Kissing.


**So this isn't my October 3 prepared piece… I have a special one that is so fluffy you will all cry BUT! I haven't finished that yet. I will post it in a few days when I'm not as busy. :( I chose to post this because it was mostly done, and that's kind of why the ending is weak. Another note: there is a Havoc/Fuery easter egg in there. It's so cute and I couldn't resist! If you don't like it then calm your brain matter! It won't ruin it so…THERE. **

**NO FLAMES! **

Edward Elric hates Fireworks. They reminded him so much of that night years ago, with the loud bangs and hisses and cracks. I mean, thunder storms are whole other story, but fireworks are by far way worse. The colored bursts, the smell of smoke, the booms. Said explosives had reduced him to a shivering mass curled up under the bed. Actually, it was the colonel's bed. As much as Ed "hated" (air quotes stressed) the bastard, he was too busy plugging his ears and desperately trying not to cry to care.

Roy Mustang hates fireworks. The loud sound of detonation reminded him of war. The exclamations of joy and laughter of the crowd in his backyard mingled with the screams of terror and anguish he heard in his mind. That's why he was now climbing up the stairs into his room. Slamming the door shut, he thought he heard a whimper coming from the general area of the bed.

_black Hayate?_ He thought at first, before remembering the incident earlier involving a half cooked steak and a hastily dug hole; he realized the dog was outside with Riza. So what was that sound? He was about to dismiss it as his imagination when another jubilant burst sounded. Flinching visibly, he heard the whimper again, this time sounding more like a muffled sob. Eventually, he found his way under the bed, face to face with the Fullmetal alchemist, staring blankly at him with wide teary eyes. Meanwhile, all Ed could see was a black void. It was sucking him in, whispering something unintelligible-

"Fullmetal?"

The void dissipated and he found himself still under Roy's bed, being shaken back to reality.

"Mustang?" He whispered shakily, "I-" another blast, the loudest so far. Ed clamped his eyes shut and Roy clenched his jaw.

"Ed, you need to come out from there."

He shook his head. _nope_

"You can't stay under there forever."

Ed looked as though he was thinking about this. _Sure I can._

"Ed, it's my bed"

A shrug. _what can you do?_ Roy took a deep breath and reached out a hand to stroke the younger man's cheek.

"Edward." He spoke in a soft voice, "look at me. I promise that if you come out here, I will protect you. Okay?" Ed looked unsure, but he squared his jaw and nodded. He was already starting to feel better with Roy talking to him. Slowly, he crawled out and sat on the floor next to him. Looking at the window, Mustang noticed that there was a break in the larger fireworks.

"I think they might have moved on to the fountains, but right after is the grand finale." Both shudder at the thought of the oncoming explosives. Roy went to sit on the bed, and he patted the spot beside him.

"Why don't you sit down and we can talk a little."

"Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" Ed said, shooting him a suspicious glance. Roy sighed.

"Because Ed. I know what you're going through. And I'd never leave someone, even a bratty shrimp like you, to deal with that on their own."

"Notashrimp..." He mumbled. Nevertheless, he sat down wearily on the bed.

"Wow. You must really be out of it." Truthfully, it worried him more than it should have to see Ed so subdued, and he sincerely hoped he would go back to normal soon. It was bad enough that Roy was letting his walls down, but with Ed being as open as he is now, things could get out of hand fast. (Not like that, perverts). It's taken months to come to terms with his feelings, and to think a little fire and gunpowder would end his perfectly orchestrated norms was maddening. Then again, seeing him sitting on the bed, hair half loose with tear tracts still faintly on his cheeks, Roy decides that whatever happens, it's worth it.

Ed sat, stunned by the amount of emotion that was put into simple words. Both understood each other's problems so perfectly that neither of them need speak. They'd been fighting for over five years, and now that you mention it, it seems as though they might have _learned_ from each other. It's taken a long time, but Ed's finally figured out that the feeling swirling around in his stomach while screaming at the bastard wasn't just rage. You can imagine the questions that came up after working this out, a major one being "Am I gay?" _The answer to that is yes, _Ed told himself, _and I now know just who it is I want._ Knowing this could very much be his only chance to him alone, Ed blurted out the one thought on his mind without giving himself the chance to lose his nerve.

"Roy, I love you."

"Ed, I love you." Mustang said at the same time. Both stared at each other and tentative smiles grew across their faces. Soon it was a chuckle, and then an all-out laughing fit. Ed was rolling on the bed and Roy was clutching his sides.

"Technically, this shouldn't be funny." Ed gasped out once he is able to speak.

"We did just announce our love for each other." Roy allowed. He went over to where Ed was splayed out on the bed. Climbing over him so he was straddling his hips, Roy planted a firm kiss on his mouth. They proceed to make out until a few minutes later, when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey boss? You using this room?" A voice sounding distinctly like Havoc's called.

"Jean!" Absconded... Was that Fuery? "Don't be rude, we can't use his room if he's already in there!"

"Yeah yeah, let's head out to the car, then."

Roy and Ed decide not to open the door as the two slightly drunk subordinates walk away, giggling.

"What…the hell?"

"I have no idea what that was. And would not like to ever find out."

They went back to kissing, and didn't even notice the fireworks as they went off around their little world. There was a certain peace to it, lying in each other's arms, with not a care in the world. All was right for now, and that's all the reassurance they needed.

**You know, I really did put a ton of work into this, just not for the special day that Edward burned his house down. I hope you enjoyed, REVIEW GORRAMIT and Zack Jones, please don't be a lil bitch. You know who you are. Thanks! **


End file.
